mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Getsumento Heiki Mina
was a fictitious anime which appeared in the television miniseries Densha Otoko. In the same manner as Kujibiki Unbalance, an anime that began as a fictitious anime/manga within the anime/manga Genshiken, it has been adapted into a television series, which itself was later adapted into a manga series. The 11-episode series has been adapted by the animation studio Gonzo. It premiered on January 13, 2007 on Japan's Fuji TV. Anime News Network has reported that the official pronunciation of the series' title is Getsumen To Heiki Mina, not Getsumen Usagi Heiki Mina.[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2005-12-19/getsumen-to-heiki-mina-name-correction Getsumen To Heiki Mina Name Correction] - Anime News Network In the Densha Otoko drama, it was named just Getsumen Heiki Mina. The Densha Otoko version of Getsumen Heiki Mina ran for 26 episodes, and the story is totally different from the real-world anime.[http://textfiend.net/zerohero/?p=306 Getsumen To Heiki Mina: Part 1 - From Fiction…] Regarding the cast, it was initially rumored that the voice actor for the main character, Mina Tsukishiro, would be Saori Koide, who played seiyū Karin, the voice of Mina in the Densha Otoko miniseries. It has since been confirmed that professional seiyū Marina Inoue is playing the role.[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6359 Getsumen To Heiki Mina] - Anime News Network Story After establishing contact with extraterrestrial civilizations, it was found that humans were the only race to develop various sports. The number of alien sports fans grew dramatically, and the most fanatic of them regularly harass stadiums for taking part in a game, or demanding a good show, etc. Finally a treaty was settled, ruling all interferences towards other planets' cultures illegal. Rabbit Force, a group of rabbit-themed henshin girls, became responsible for enforcing the treaty and capturing any offenders. Characters * : Mina is a regular high school student who has recently become an announcer for "SpoLuna". After making a terrible impression on her first day on the job, she is told that she will be given the chance to redeem herself by interviewing a famous baseball player. During the interview, an alien attacks, and the Rabbit Warrior Otsuki Miina arrives to save the day. Unfortunately, she is overpowered, but a strange flying baby called Nameless awakens Mina's powers, and she becomes Tsukishiro Miina, another Rabbit Warrior. After defeating the alien, she becomes a rather reluctant member of Rabbit Force. * : One of Mina's fellow announcers. She is very wise and level-headed and Mina looks up to her. * : Mina's other fellow announcer. Mina has a crush on him. * : The director of SpoLuna. He gets angry with Mina when she leaves work (to become Tsukishiro Miina) or makes a simple mistake. * : * : A pink-haired girl with a long bang that moves about on her head. She despises Mina, and is always trying to sabotage her, as she is jealous of her being an announcer. Mina thinks of her as a friend though and never notices her sceems. She sleeps in a secret room in the prop room. Sadly, she constantly gets injured and is often rapped in hospital bandages at the end of each episode. In the last episode, she becomes an announcer. * : The sister of Kanji. She is a cheerleader and cares very much for her brother but at the same time is very annoyed with him. Her alter ego is Minazuki Miina. * : The brother of Nakoru. He is on the baseball team. He has a HUGE crush on Tsukishiro Miina. * : He is in love with Mina. * : * : She discovers Mina's secret, and tries to blackmail her. However, she is also a member of Rabbit Force, Tamamushi Miina. * : Also known as Paparazzi. She became the target of a sniper when she took a photo containing a terrorist alien. Her alter ego is Satsuki Miina. * : * : A girl with her own private jets. She dislikes Mina Otsuki, and ruins her reputation by making her appear to be a maniac who loves killing. However, she doesn't count on Mina revealing her true identity, the other Miinas taking a stand against her, or Nanashi revealing a video showing her plotting to discredit Otsuki. She has an assistant named Yayoi. Her alter ego is Shiwasu Miina. * : Rabbit Force All: Like normal rabbits they have red eyes when they transform. They get rabbit ears and tails, some have triple tails. Unlike typical magical girl shows they don't use items to transform. They eat the vegetable or fruit they are powered by (normally rabbit food) and say an activation phrase 'Ju-Jytstu' Their weapons are fired from a moon base and attached to their triple tails. Unlike many Magical Girl shows, their costumes do not follow a style. The only similarity is the bunny tails and ears. Their bunny ears and tails are also shown to just be clothing and not actual bunny parts. For the ears are attached at the back of the head and are torn without pain. * : The alter ego of Mina Tsukuda. Tsukishiro Miina's weapons are two high tech carrots that are attached to her triple tail. These have morphed into various forms including a multiple missile launcher and a hammer. Ironically, her alter ego hates carrots. Her Miina costume consists of a white, short-sleeved blouse, black mini skirt, blue heels and red gloves. * : The alter ego of Suiren Koshu. She is the first member of Rabbit force introduced. Her weapons are a pair of high tech beets. These have transformed into a pair of clubs and a large baton. Her Miina costume consists of a black full body suit with an open zipper down the middle and thick purple boots and gloves. * : The alter ego of Nakoru Hazemi. Minazuki Miina's weapons are two high tech tomatoes which are attached to her triple tail. These have morphed into a miniature tomato bomb launcher. Her Miina costume is a short-sleeved school uniform with red shoes and two utility belts * : The alter ego of Yuu Takanashi. Her weapons are a pair of high tech cherries. These do not transform, but she does use cherry bombs. Unlike the others she has no bunny tail, rather the cherries attach to her head band. Her Miina costume is a school uniform with a jacket, red backpack, and bunny shoes. * : The alter ego of Tsutsuji Sanae. Although her transformation is activated by blueberries, her weapon isn't based on blueberries. Unlike the other Miina's she uses an average military bazooka. Her Miina costume consists of a camouflage tank top, black shorts, blue boots, black fingerless gloves and two blue sleeves on her fore arms. * : The alter ego of Sumire Nishiha. She does not use weapons to fight, instead choosing to reason with the aliens. * : Mina Shiwasu's assistant. * : * : * : The alter ego of Halmina Goldberg. * : * : The alter ego of Minamo Haibara. * : It is an odd flying creature that looks a peanut with a baby face, rabbit ears, a rabbit tail and with a pacifier even when it's talking. Unlike other creatures in magical girl shows, it is called Nameless and isn't inconspicuous. It is also a mystery whether it is female or male. Episodes Note: EX-1 and EX-2 are DVD-exclusive episodes. Theme songs *Opening Theme :"Lights, Camera. Action!" by Halcali *Ending Theme :"Beautiful Story" by Marina Inoue , Yasutaka Nakata Other appearances Mina Tsukuda is seen in episodes 28 and 29 of Hayate no Gotoku! as a reporter. In the first episode, she is mostly in the background, though she is seen being chased by a mob, after which she flies overhead in her full battle-ready Mina Tsukishiro persona. In the second episode, she interviews Hayate as he is baking cakes. Director Keiichiro Kawaguchi did both series. References External links *TV anime official website *Fuji TV website *[http://textfiend.net/zerohero/?p=306 English-translation of Densha Otoko ver. of Getsumen To Heiki Mina] * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Fictional television programming Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime spin-offs ja:月面兎兵器ミーナ (テレビアニメ) pl:Getsumen To Heiki Mina zh:月面兔兵器米娜